Edge of Heaven
by GhostKiss
Summary: In which Sherlock and Watson have to pretend to be a couple for a case, but its all feeling very real to John.
1. Part One: My Original Sin We Meet Again

After a too-long drive, we finally pulled in front of the small bed and breakfast hotel. It was small and cozy, nestled between trees. You would never guess that it might house a murderer.

The murder itself had taken place last night, one of three murders where the victims had spent the night at this hotel. And the small and comfy looking building was full of suspects. The owners of the hotel, though, refused to let any police creep about with their eye on the residents, for fear of losing buisiness. That's why Lestrade sent me and Sherlock to the case, to scope out the possible murderers without causing a scene.

I got out of the back of the cab and quickened my pace to reach Sherlock. I stood next to him as he stared the building down.

"Whats the plan?" I asked earnestly.

"We need one room," Sherlock said in his usual deep voice.

"What?"

"All of the victims were single, staying in lone rooms," He glanced at me, "If we stay in separate rooms, we could be killed."

"Okay," I gulped, "So we have to pretend we're a couple?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Got it."

We walked forward and into the lobby. It was small, with a tiny fire and a few tables and a couch. The man behind the desk was huge and burly, looking extremely irritated. He looked at us and immediately seemed like he knew exactly what was going on. I felt immediately nervous.

I felt Sherlocks hand in mine. The action was so strange and foreign that I almost jumped. It was warm, and I felt my heart start beating faster.

We approached the desk and Sherlock gave the mostly sickly sweet smile I had ever seen, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as he spoke in his best lying voice that no one would notice if they didn't know him.

"Hello! We'd like one room please," he leaned against me, "Queen sized bed."

The man looked extremely unconvinced and doubtful. He narrowed his eyes at me and I forced a smile. It didn't look like it was going to be enough.

"Special occasion?" The man said, faking sweetness back at us.

"Anniversary," Sherlocks turned to look at me then, his blue eyes nearly melting me at the knees, "One year."

And it actually had been one year since we had met. I thought he had forgotten.

The man nodded and handed Sherlock the keys, "Return these and pay when you check out."

Sherlock smiled and took the keys quickly, dragging me by hand across the room towards the stairs. The man watched us critically.

"Sherlock," I hissed, "I don't think he believes us."

"I know," His eyes were flickering around as we walked, "I need you to kiss me."

"What?" my heart stopped, "No…"

"Fine," He stopped us and turned towards me. Before I could say anything his hands were around my face and I couldn't speak. His eyes met mine and I saw a flash of something new. Fear? Before I could even think about it, he kissed me.

I had sometimes thought about how kissing him would feel, but this defied it all. Never in my life had the chemicals in my head spun around like that. His lips were soft and it was gentle, the kiss of someone who was worried about it. But I kissed back.

He pulled away and my eyes fluttered back open. His eyes were wide, on me like nothing else mattered. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. The sound must have made him realize where we were, because he broke eye contact to look back at the man at the desk, who wasn't paying attention now.

"I think it worked," Sherlock turned without looking at me and walked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed.

—

I was sitting on the bed with my laptop, Sherlock laying down and turned away from me. He hadn't looked at me all night. It was then that I realized something was wrong. I re-looked at the open emails from Lestrade with details of the murders and realized that my partner had lied.

"Sherlock," I frowned.

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"You said the victims were all in single rooms, but they weren't. They were all part of a couple."

"Oh," he didn't seem to care or notice, "Yes, I lied."

"Why?"

"Because this case can be wrapped up easily, just wait for the murderer to kidnap one of us. Probably you. I wouldn't kidnap me, if I were a murderer. Too tall. All the victims were shorter."

I gaped at him. He knew I might get kidnapped soon, and he didn't care. He put me in harms way. Again. I slammed my laptop shut and stood up, pulling on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He sat up.

"Out, for a walk. Since you're so eager for me to get killed."

"Come back to bed sweety," he smiled, clearly amused.

"Shut up," I slammed the door behind me.

—

It was cold outside, and I let it bite at my skin. It kind of hurt but I welcomed it. I leaned against the wall outside and put my hand in my pocket, feeling something. I pulled it out; a box of cigarettes.

I had accidentally put on Sherlocks coat.

"Fuck," I groaned and pulled a cigarette out of the box, not really caring anymore. I didn't normally do this but now I really needed to forget. I lit it and returned the lighter and box to my pocket.

I inhaled the smoke deeply and let it out into the cold air. It looked nice.

I just couldn't bring myself to understand. Everyone thought we were a couple, even Irene. Sherlock said I was his only friend, which I believed. So why was I feeling this? Anger when he was sad, worry when he was scared. I'd take a bullet for him. More feelings then I had had for any girlfriend of the past year. Hell, I couldn't keep a girlfriend because of him.

And every time he touched me- electricity. And that kiss….

The worst part was he was cold, calculating, and I was just his roommate and partner and maybe his friend. I couldn't tell if he ever cared. But in that moment before the kiss, after it, it felt like he cared….

Fuck. If I was going to get kidnapped, right now would be a fantastic time.

"Hello,"

I jumped into the air and looked next to me. A girl, cute and small and lovely looking. She smiled at me and it was very warming.

"Hi." I replied.

"You look a little off," she frowned, "Couple troubles?"

"Uh.. yeah. I guess you could- wait, how did you know that?"

"I saw you and your, um, boyfriend come in this morning." She leaned up against the wall with me.

"Ah," funny, I hadn't seen her.

"Whats the problem?"

"He," I sighed, "He's always caught up in work. I don't really think it matters much what I do."

"I see."

"And just," I felt myself spilling my guts to this girl, "Fuck. Its like I'm the only one who feels anything here."

"I completely understand," she sighed, "I once had a boyfriend like that. I left but, I wish I had stayed. If you leave I know you'll regret it. Do you love him?"

I stared at her, "I don't know."

"Figure it out. But keep trying," she smiled at me.

I gulped, "Thank you."

"Anytime." She turned and left. Odd, so very odd. But of course, the random girl was right. Its not like I could throw a fit and leave him, I was far too involved now. Even if by myself.

I finished my cigarette and crushed it into the pavement. I turned and returned inside, heading for the couch by the fire. I sat down and rubbed my eyes. No one was around, maybe I could sleep here. I groaned and leaned against my hand, watched the fire fade and drifted to sleep.

—

"John."

My eyes fluttered open. Sherlock was knelt down in front of me. The fire was gone, the only light was from the moon outside. His eyes seemed to glow, a pretty blue I wanted all to myself.

"Come on, come upstairs."

I nodded sleepily and stood up. He wrapped an arm around me and walked me upstairs. I didn't complain, just leaned into his warmth and didn't care.

In our room, he let go of me and tucked me under the sheets of the bed.

"Don't do that again, I seriously thought you got kidnapped."

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow, "Isn't that what you want?"

"No, John. But I'd save you, I'd save you every time."

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted to sleep.


	2. Part Two: Is It Lust or Envy

My head hurt when I woke up in the morning. The bed felt cold, too big because I was alone. I leaned up and found Sherlock, asleep, in the small chair on the other side of the room. His hair was messed up, like he had been running his fingers through it in frustration. He looked so tired, I felt bad. But his face when he was sleeping was interesting, different. It was innocent and sweet and I liked it.

I wondered if he had really taken me upstairs last night, or if my head had made that up.

Either way, I stood up and took the blanket with me. I covered him up and he didn't move, just breathed in and out. He was a fucking puppy, and I couldn't stay mad at him at all. Mostly because he always seemed more affected when we fought. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

I gulped, what a weird thing to do.

_We aren't a couple, this isn't a relationship._

I sighed and wondered if they were serving breakfast yet. It was kind of early, I figured I'd let him sleep. I opened the door quietly and left.

Downstairs, the cute little eating area was empty besides someone reading a newspaper at a table. I noticed it was the girl from last night. I went out of my way towards her.

"Um, hello." I nodded at her and she looked up, smiling.

"Hello again," Her voice was sweeter then I remembered.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you, for your advice last night. It helped."

"Oh," she looked at the chair across from her, "Would you like to sit down?"

I took the invitation.

"So do you know if you love him, yet?"

"Still lost on that one," I sighed. She was easy to talk to. It was also too bad she though I was with Sherlock, because she was very cute.

"I'm sure it will be made clear," she sighed happily and a man in an apron brought her a cup of tea. I ordered one as well.

"I never caught your name." I said.

"April," she smiled sincerely, "April Lina."

"John Watson," I held out a hand to her, but she ignored it.

"So, whats the nature of your relationship with him? Are you really a couple, or no?"

I stared at her. She obviously had to be convinced I was in a relationship with Sherlock, but maybe I could tell her about other things. I gulped and began to talk, tell her how I felt. In not so many words I told her about him, how I felt, how I didn't know how he felt. What Irene told me.

We talked for at least an hour. She was listening and funny and gave me good advice. We talked until the room began to fill with people.

Finally, I spotted Sherlock walk in. His eyes drifted on me, and then April, and then he looked concerned. He walked over and nodded at me.

"John, can I speak to you please."

"Yeah," I stood up, "Thanks, again, for the advice. I'll see you around."

I walked with him to a table nearby and sat down across from him. I was prepared to help him, be supportive as I possibly could be now. I needed to.

"Any leads on the case?"

"Only met one person. He hit on me this morning in the hall."

"Oh?" I tried to hide my envy, "What could you tell?"

"Previously married, to a woman I'd say. He was nervous but I don't think he was a threat. Don't even think he was gay," He was scanning the room.

"Ah, very good."

"What about that woman, she seemed a bit off."

I froze, "What?"

"I mean, wouldn't you know, spending the morning with her. Last night, too?"

"I talked to her-"

"Oh, please John." His face was on me, cruel and critical and cold and I felt my heart stop, "I'm not stupid. You were _flirting_. I know what you were thinking."

"I-"

"I mean," he scanned the room again, "Can't you keep it in your pants for four seconds? Hitting on any woman who is kind to you, she could be our murderer. But you obviously don't care much about this case. Do you?"

"Sherlock-" I stuttered, feeling anger bubble up inside me.

"If you aren't going to help me with this case, then please. Leave." He hissed. His voice was final and hard. I stared at him for only a moment before standing up and leaving the room. I felt like I wanted to cry.

I was heading for our room when April stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Are you okay?" She frowned.

"No," He looked away, thinking I'd cry if I looked at her face.

"I saw you run out. What happened?"

"Just," I closed my eyes, "Its over, I'm done."

"Do you… want to come up to my room?"

I looked at her then.

"I mean, you're really cute," she sighed, "Its a shame someone like him could let you go." She moved her hands up to my face, pushing back my hair. My stomach, wrapped up in anger and wanted to get revenge, knew that if I went up there with her I would do something I might regret.

"Yeah, I'll go."

I followed her up the stairs of the first floor and into her room. Everything seemed like slow motion, wondering why I wanted to make Sherlock mad but also knowing I already did. Maybe it was okay if I could mess it up again.

But as the door shut behind me, someone hit me over the head and I blacked out.


	3. Part Three: With My Seven Sins

I woke up tied to a chair with tape in my mouth. Not exactly the way I wanted this to start out. But seriously, I knew something was very very wrong.

The lights were off. Outside, the sun was going down. I glanced around, still in her room at least.

"I think he's awake, said a male voice from behind me. Footsteps, then April appeared. She looked at me with the same innocent look from before. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Hello, John. I bet you're rather confused about whats going on, but it won't matter because you'll be dead soon."

"At least tell him why," the male voice scoffed and I watched a tall and scruffy looking man come up from behind me, "Don't let him die wondering. Make him wish he never did it."

What were they talking about?

"I suppose you're right. We got a little bit until the sun goes down," She looked down at me.

She stood up and walked around, nudging at the man, "This is Scott, by the way. He's my husband."

"Yeah, husband," he glared at me and I gulped hard. I tried undoing the ties on my hand, but it was no use.

"We decided a long time ago that we really don't like cheaters," She sighed, leaning against the window, "Those who commit adultery against their loved ones deserve the most violent of deaths."

"So we've been travelling," The man said, "We take our time seducing parts of couples. If they try to do it, we kill them. That's what we've been doing here."

"Because if we don't do it, someone will. The only difference is, we will punish you for your sins."

"And you were ready and prepared to sleep with April," he growled, "But when I tried hitting on your boyfriend this morning, he didn't budge. Told me he was hopelessly committed. But you were ready to cheat."

I stared hard at him. Great. I was going to die for cheating on a boyfriend I didn't even have.

"Every few days we take the cheaters out to the woods and end them. You'll be our last before we move on. We're going to clense the whole world of adulterers!" April smiled happily.

I groaned. Fucking crazy serial killers, great.

"The sun is down," he nodded at me, "Lets grab him and go."

They hoisted me out and out the door, down the stairs and into the night. I wriggled but I couldn't get free. This was it, I was going to die. It was too late for Sherlock to save me now. I only wished I could have told him I was sorry, I wish I could see him one last time.

They stuffed me into the back of a black van, and got into the front seats. It smelled like blood. They sped away, and out the back window I watched the hotel vanish into the night.

"Where to?" She asked.

"The farthest part of the woods, where we haven't left anyone yet."

I closed my eyes and tried to find some peace in my final minutes. I pictured Sherlocks face and sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't blame himself.

The van stopped and they dragged me out by the rope around my neck. It choked me and I groaned until they dropped me on the cold floor. A kick to my side left me whimpering. I remembered the other bodied, brutally beaten to death. I was going to die and it was going to hurt.

"Get the baseball bat out of the car." The mans voice called out. I closed my eyes and choked out in pain as he kicked me again, over and over again in the side. And then he pulled out a knife, and shoved its cold blade into the side of my stomach. I grunted, it was like diving into cold water and I was sinking.

When she came back, I heard him laugh as he took the bat from her. I closed my eyes and prepared for pain, maybe in my head. The first blow was to my arm, and I muffled out a scream in pain.

Before another blow could come, I heard the clear sound of a gun being fired, followed by the sound of the bat falling down next to me, and then Scotts body falling with it. Then, a blood curdling scream from April and another shot.

Silence.

I rolled over and stared at Scott, bleeding from a shot to his temple. And behind him, April, bleeding from the shot through her eye. I wanted to vomit, but I knew I was saved. Suddenly, the pain from my body started running though me. I also knew I was bleeding out.

"Shit, John." Raspy breathing was at my side and I was being untied. The tape was yanked off my mouth and I let out the scream I had been holding in. I was turned over and Sherlock was there, holding me in his arms and looking at me with horror and fear.

Emotions.

"Fuck, hold on John. The ambulance is coming."

I winced, trying not to shout from the pain when Sherlock pulled the knife out of my side. I breathed in and out, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his jacket around my bleeding wound. He pulled me in and rested his head on mine, kissing the top of my hair. Even in pain, the feeling gave me chills.

"I'm going… to die." I muttered out.

"No, no you're not." He growled, kissing my head again, "Not today."

"If I fucking die," I hissed, "I'm going to haunt you."

He choked out a laugh, "Why?"

"You were late."

He breathed, "I told you I'd always save you."

"Sherlock…"

"John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you today."

"Sherlock."

"I saw you with her and I panicked. I didn't think I'd feel this way, I didn't think I'd kiss you and suddenly feel scared and frustrated. I've just never done this before, I didn't want to feel this way-"

I mustered all my strength to elbow him in the side, "Sherlock!"

He stopped talking.

I could hear the ambulance screaming, coming for me. But I had to tell him. "I love you."

"I-"

I coughed up blood, it trailed down my shirt and his, "Fuck, fuck."

"No," He pulled me in closer and pressed his lips against mine, ignoring the blood there now. "I love you too."

I sighed and let consciousness leave me.

—

The hospital room was white and boring, filled with a strange beeping. I woke up in early morning, once again seeing Sherlock asleep on the chair. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was worse then ever before. He was still wearing the bloody clothes.

I trailed my free hand along my side and felt the stitches there. My arm was broken, the bandages along my side and the pain in breathing said my ribs were, as well.

Outside, I saw a doctor talking to Lestrade. I strained to listen.

"-Mister Watson will be fine, however. The other two bodies will be sent to the morgue, there was no way to save them. They were dead the minute the bullets penetrated their brains."

"Yeah, Sherlock is a pretty good shot. Where is he now?"

"In there. He refuses to leave until Mister Watson wakes up. I'd let them rest."

"I'll come back later, then." The two nodded and separated, leaving silence.

I looked at the idiot on the chair.

"Sherlock," I hissed. He didn't budge, "SHERLOCK." Still nothing.

I grabbed a pillow at my side and hurled it at him. It struck him and he startled awake. For a moment it didn't look like he knew where he was, and then his eyes landed on me; the saddest blue I had ever seen.

He only looked weak for a moment before standing up, putting on a strong face as usual.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, you?"

He didn't answer, "I'll tell the doctor you're awake," He went to leave, but I grabbed his hand as he passed me.

"Stop." He did. He turned and looked at me, looking so torn and shattered that I almost couldn't breathe.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

He knelt down at the side of my bed and breathed, "I noticed you were gone and went looking for you. I knew they'd be there, because that was the last place anyone would check. But I was late."

"You didn't know."

"I always know!" He yelled, clearly frustrated. I took his hand in mine.

"You cant always know."

He looked at me, "But I didn't, and I almost got you killed. And I'm sorry."

"Then thats good enough for me."

"How are you calm about this!" He looked pleading.

"I'm not. I'm… freaking out. But I need you to be strong for me. Please."

"I need to tell the doctor you're awake." he stood up.

"Sherlock, why did you stay?"

"What?"

"Here. Why did you stay here with me."

"Because…" he looked away, "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Then stay. Hold my hand, please."

He stared at me. This was it, whether he wanted me back or if he was going to keep running away.

"…Okay."


End file.
